ANDAI CERITA NARUTO BEGINI EKHH Begitu
by Ayuri chaentachi
Summary: Antara naruto, manusia dan...dewa? Sebenarnya ada apa ini,, kenapa semua yang disekelilingku hanya kebohongan belaka.. Cukup sudah aku tak membutuhkan lagi sesuatu yang disebut alasan Rasa kemanusiaan?bukannya itu hanya kamuflase.. Topeng? Haa.. Liat saja akan kujadikan topeng itu seperti butiran atom.. Jangan harap kau dan kau! dapat bersembunyi dariku! chapter 5 updet. RnR, plis
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

Chapter 1: Prolog

ANDAI CERITA NARUTO BEGINI EKHH.. BEGITU

**Oleh:**

**Ayuri Chaentachi**

**Desclaimer: NARUTO belong to Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Summary:**

_Antara naruto, manusia dan...dewa?_

_Sebenarnya ada apa ini,, kenapa semua yang disekelilingku hanya kebohongan belaka.._

_Cukup sudah aku tak membutuhkan lagi sesuatu yang disebut alasan_

_Rasa kemanusiaan?bukannya itu hanya kamuflase.._

_Topeng? Haa.._

_Liat saja akan kujadikan topeng itu seperti butiran atom.._

_Jangan harap kau dan kau! dapat bersembunyi dariku!_

Saat sang surya mulai memperlihatkan pesonanya yang agung, tak ada satupun dari makhluk hidup yang dapat memungkirinya. Menjadi sesesuatu yang selalu dinantikan, yang eksistensinya sangat, sungguh sangat dibutuhkan sebagai penunjang sesuatu yang disebut sebuah kehidupan.

Oke, hal diataslah yang diharapkan oleh sang bintang utama kita, perawakan yang bagaikan matahari dalam wujud manusia, dengan helaian rambut pirang serta mata sebiru langit yang ditambah dengan kulit secerah senja—karamel—nan eksotis. Yups, siapa sangka sebenarnya si karamel ini memang keturunan si matahari atau lebih tepatnya Dewa Matahari.

Kenapa si karamel ini anak Dewa Matahari?

Ini pertanyaan mudah, karna..., dulu sekali bangsa Dewa itu hidup berdampingan dengan manusia, dengan adanya bumbu peraturan yang menghiasi lebih tepatnya menghalangi ikatan diantara mereka. Salah satunya yaitu dilarangnya pernikahan antara Dewa dan Manusia. Tentu saja, peraturan ini dibuat oleh para dewa, untuk menjaga keturunan mereka tetap murni. Menurut mereka, manusia itu adalah makhluk yang sangat teramat lemah, lambat, dan bodoh disegala bidang.

Itulah anggapan para Dewa, semua Dewa beranggapan demikian. Itu artinya tidak ada pengecualian.

Namun, anggapan itu berubah? TIDAK AKAN tapi, malah tambah menjadi-jadi. Para Dewa **MEMUTUSKAN** kontak dengan manusia—tak ada kehidupan yang saling berdampingan lagi—karna manusia itu licik alias IBLIS berselimut MALAIKAT. Setidaknya itulah angapan para Dewa pada **Detik saat itu** sampai **Detik saat ini**, dan **seterusnya? Mungkin**, atau ada yang mau merubahnya? Ya, tentu saja si karamel itu yang akan merubahnya. Kalau tidak untuk apa dia menjadi tokoh utama disini,, khu khu...

Manusia itu adalah makhluk yang sangat teramat lemah, lambat, dan bodoh disegala bidang. Kenapa malah nambah bahwa manusia itu licik alias iblis berselimut malaikat?

Oke, angapan itu muncul karna hal klise yang tak mau diakui ole para Dewa. Tepatnya oleh para calon DEWA. Apa itu? Berikut kisah nya...

Walau kehidupan manusia dan dewa itu berdampingan namun mereka tak berinteraksi layaknya manusia dan manusia ataupun seperti dewa dan dewa. Serta dimensi tempat tinggal merekapun berbeda, hanya saja ada sebuah pintu yang menghubungkannya dan pintu itu dapat dibuka ataupun dilewati oleh seseorang yang memiliki kartu pass yang disebut IJIN. Dengan IJIN manusia dapat menemui Dewa dan menyampaikan permasalahanya secara langsung.

Untuk itulah manusia mulai melakukan beberapa takhtik untuk mengelabui dewa serta menyusup ketempat mereka untuk mengambil suatu benda yang konon katanya,, benda tersebut dapat merubah manusia menjadi dewa,, benda tersebut disebut sebagai mistery.

Mistery,, ya karna benda tersebut sampai sekarang ini, tak ada yang tau bentuk serta tempat benda itu di sembunyikan,, karna hal itu sebagian orang menganggap bahwa mistery hanya lelucon manusia- manusia yang terobsesi menjadai dewa.

Namun,, suatu hari ada suatu kelompok yang telah lama mengincar mistery,, dengan berbagai cara mereka menemukan tempat para dewa menyimpan mistery. Oleh karena itu,, mereka menyusun rencana untuk mengambil mistery tanpa sepengetahuan para dewa. Kelompok itu disebut **pitung.**

**Markas pitung**

Seorang pria bertubuh tambun, berambut orange, sedang membungkuk membelakangi pintu masuk atau lebih tepat disebut batu. Batu ? ya, ini memang di dalam goa.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkannya,, jiroubou?". Seloroh pria berkulit pucat, berpupil ungu yang bersinar dikegelapan yang tak obah seperti mata kucing.

" ya,, orochimaru- sama"

"khu,,khu,,khu,, kau memang yang paling bisa diandalkan"

"terima kasih orochimaru- sama"

" hn,, kau memang orang yang tak kenal basa- basi,, baiklah,, jalankan rencana sekarang!"

"baik,, " jiroubou mundur kemudian pergi sambil memamerkan senyum setannya.

**Di dimensi para dewa**

" selamat datang Jiraiya-sama" seloroh sebuah kayu ukir berbentuk kuda.

" hm,, masih seperti dulu, kah?"

" seperti yang anda harapkan"

" aku ingin melihatnya."

Dia,,,,,,?

Tbc….

Ayuri-chan: please..,, give me kripik pedas beralasan yang disertai saran ya,, dan jangan sungkan untuk memuji ya,,#maunya..dilempar masal

Naruto: interupsi... !

Ayuri-chan: akhh,, arigatou,, jaa na..#membekap naru-chan#apesnya malah dirasengan.  
its ma first fic,, gomen kalo jelek…


	2. Chapter 2 : Membohongi Dusta

Chapter 2: Membohongi DUSTA.

ANDAI CERITA NARUTO BEGINI EKHH.. BEGITU?

**Oleh:**

**Ayuri Chaentachi**

**Desclaimer: NARUTO belong to Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Summary:**

_** Antara naruto, manusia dan...dewa?**_

_**Sebenarnya ada apa ini,, kenapa semua yang disekelilingku hanya kebohongan belaka..**_

_**Cukup sudah aku tak membutuhkan lagi sesuatu yang disebut alasan**_

_**Rasa kemanusiaan?bukannya itu hanya kamuflase..**_

_**Topeng? Haa..**_

_**Liat saja akan kujadikan topeng itu seperti butiran atom..**_

_**Jangan harap kau dan kau! dapat bersembunyi dariku!**_

Ayuri: Oke! Langsung saja balasan rieview, **spesial thanks to ma first reader Hontou ni arigatou **telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fiction kosong Yuri. Hahaha.. sungguh saat pertama kali baca rieview ... yuri ketawa gakak pasalnya Yuri perasaaannya nano- nano betul.. kenapa bisa lupa beda prolog ma epilog tu ya.. Arigatou _**senpai. **_Walau sama author baru .. tetap lebih dulu dari Yuri jadi, Onegaishimashita-_**senpai**_. Oh ya,, soal judul itu benar juga Yuri mang agak ngasal thank lagi masukannya.. n summary maklum aja ya Yuri masih baru kurang paham aja..

N **guest **kamu bingung? Hontou ni? Arigatou! aku juga :P. Gomen ini masih prolog dan chapter ini juga. Jika ingin kebingungannya berkurang baca terus n rieview chapter selanjutnya ya...

Naruto: durasi..durasi..!

Ayuri: haiiikkk...haiiikk naru-_chann.. _before gomen minna lama update. Soalnya Yuri sibuk di dunia nyata, minna jangan kapok baca fic Yuri ya..#ngarep tingakat dewa..

Ayuri dan Naruto: jumpa lagiiii!__

Sunguh tak terbayangkan. Bagaikan refleksi cermin, mata juga mempunyai dunianya sendiri. Pancaran sinar dari mata ukiran kayu yang berupa kuda itu telah menyerap Jiraiya jauh kedalam dunianya. Seketika saat keberadaan Jiraiya lenyap. Ukiran itu mengerut susut dan terus susut sampai tak akan tertangkap lagi oleh indra penglihatan.

Saat kedua titik kuaci itu memperlihatkan eksistensinya. Tertangkap jelas ruangan yang bisa dikatakan luas, seluas lapangan sepak bola. Tak ada yang istimewa disana hanya satu yang mencolok. Sebuah meja panjang yang memenuhi ruangan dan kursi- kursi—12 kursi— yang mengelilinginya, akh, ya dan kursi itu telah ditempati oleh orang. Dan ada satu yang masih kosong. Kursi di sebelah selatan, satu- satunya kursi yang ada disana. Jiraiya melangkah mantap kearah kursi itu.

"Krieet..." decitan tak terbendung akibat gesekan manis kayu dan dinginnya lantai memecah kesunyian dan ketegangan diruangan itu. Kini dua belas pasang mata menyorot Jiraiya dengan berbagai macam makna yang terpancar dari sorotan manik- manik itu.

"Kuharap kau tak tersesat dalam jalan yang bernama kehidupan". Ucap Pria bersurai oren dan tampak bahwa wajah pria itu dipenuhi oleh besi—pierching— serta bola mata berpola riak air yang menambah kesan seram? pada dirinya. "Alasan klise seperti itu sungguh susah untuk diterima". Tambah pria itu sambil mngerling bosan pada pria bermasker yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya dan hanya menyisakan mata kanannya. "Ya, kan. Ka-ka-shi". Tambah pria itu seraya menekankan nama pria bermasker itu.

"Haahahaa.., kurasa alasan itu sangat bagus PEIN." balas pria bermasker pada pria berpierching—Pein.

"Huhh.." kesal Pein

"Slap.." bunyi kursi diduduki. "Hahahaha.. alasan itu tidak terlalu buruk..

"Apa kataku.." Potong Kakashi.

"Jangan ngawur, Jiraiya kau..mengatakan itu juga karna kau telat kan? Huh,, dasar.. sama saja" seloroh Pein.

"Oh, ayolah aku belum selesai berbicara. Tapi mencari alasan saat melakukan kesalahan bukanlah hal yang baik". Ucap Jiraiya sambil mensidekap tangannya dan menggangukan kepala—sungguh terlihat bijak. "Akhrnya Jiraiya bisa bersikap bijak juga batin semua orang yang melingkari meja tersebut." Tapi.. "Akhh, Pein apa-apaan itu..! kau harus bersikap sopan pada senseimu!" teriak Jiraiya seraya menunjuk Pein dengan tidak elit ekh wibawanya. 'tidak berubah' batin semua orang itu kompak.

"Ahemmm.." deheman dari pria bersurai arang panjang—Hashirama Senju—telah membuat suasana tenang kembali. "Karna kita telah berkumpul kembali, sebaiknya kita tidak membuang waktu jika ada waktu untuk membahas hal tak penting seperti tadi lebih baik kita tidak usah bersusah payah untuk bertemu diruangan ini." Tegas Hashirama.

"Haikk.." tanggap semua Orang itu.

'Kakak sungguh berwibawa' batin pria bersurai perak yang duduk disamping Hashirama—Tobirama Senju.

"Ahehehhehe.. tak usah berwajah begitu juga.. " ucap Hashirama dengan nada main- main. Mendengar itu semua orang tertawa hambar kecuali Hashirama tentunya.

'Hhh.. tidak bisa dipuji sebentar saja, baakani-_nisan_' batin Tobirama.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya pria paruh baya yang disinyalir berumur empat puluh tahunan yang memiliki surai pirang jikrak.

"Bagaimana Apanya Minato-Jisan" tanya pemuda bersurai merah darah yang rambutnya sukses menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Maksud Ji_san_, Nagatooo. Apakah kita tetap harus melakukan kebohongan pada dusta ini? " Jelas Minato.

"ITU HARUS" Tegas Tobirama setengah berteriak.

"Tapi itu hanya akan menambah Orang yang terakiti saja" tambah Minato dengan tetap bersifat tenang.

"Yang dikatakan Minato benar.." Dukung Pria tua yag memakai tutup kepala ala Prajurit masa lalu di jepang.

"Sarutobi kau seharusnya lebih tahu ini untuk kepentingan bersama". Sergah Tobirama.

"ha-ah.." helaan nafas Hashirama sukses menarik kembali perhatian orang- orang padanya.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud Minato. Tapi, dengan mempertimbangkan banyak hal kita haru tetap membohongi dusta itu." Tegas Hashirama dengan wibawa yang tak bisa untuk dihiraukan. Mendengar itu Tobirama tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi.. Kita tidak boleh menghalangi mereka mencari tahu" tambah hashirama seraya memamdangi setiap paang mata yang ada disana.

"Kurasa itu adil" ucap Jiraiya memecah kesunyian. "Bagimanapun anak- anak itu juga akan mengetahuinya juga" tambah Jiraiya.

"Haiik.. " respon semua orang.

"Kalau begitu kita akan bahas lagi lain waktu ". Tutup Hashirama."Apa masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan?". Tanya Hashirama.

Diam...

"Baiklah, Sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan" Ucap Hashirama.

Sebuah cahaya besar melenyapkan keberadaan manusia ditempat itu dan menyisakan meja yan dikelilingi bangku kosong.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Apakah dusta yang mereka bohongi?**

**Dan..**

**Siapakah yang tak boleh mereka halangi untuk mengetahui kenyataan yang berpoles bohong dan dusta itu?**

Ayuri-chan: please..,, give me kripik pedas beralasan yang disertai saran ya,, dan jangan sungkan untuk memuji ya,,#maunya..dilempar masal.

Dan..

Arigatou bagi yang telah membaca fiction kosong saya semoga dapat diisi kekosongannya. #tolong jangan tanya karna saya juga tak mengerti apa yang saya tuliskan..

**Jaaaanaaaaa-**_**minnasannn **_


	3. Chapter 3: Namikaze Family

**ANDAI CERITA NARUTO BEGINI EKHH.. BEGITU?**

**Oleh:**

**Ayuri Chaentachi**

**Desclaimer: NARUTO belong to Masashi kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Summary:**

_ Antara naruto, manusia dan...dewa?_

_Sebenarnya ada apa ini,, kenapa semua yang disekelilingku hanya kebohongan belaka.._

_Cukup sudah aku tak membutuhkan lagi sesuatu yang disebut alasan_

_Rasa kemanusiaan?bukannya itu hanya kamuflase.._

_Topeng? Haa.._

_Liat saja akan kujadikan topeng itu seperti butiran atom.._

_Jangan harap kau dan kau! dapat bersembunyi dariku!_

**... Ayuri Chaentachi...**

Ditengah hiruk pikuk perkotaan, sang surya tampak akan menempati peraduannya. Ditengah komunitas beton yang menjulang tinggi tampak sebuah bangunan ala jepang kuno yang terbuat dari kayu, pada dinding bangunan yang terlihat tidalah muda lagi itu terdapat beberapa ukiran yang menambah kesan antik dalam kesederhanaannya. Walau begitu bangunan yang dapat disebut rumah itu terlihat bersih dan lebih asri dari beton yang ada disekelilingnya. menjadi berbeda tidak selalu buruk. Dan didalam bangunan ini terdapat keluarga kecil namikaze. Inilah pagi di keluarga namikaze.

"Zzzzzzzz..." dengkuran yang tak dapat dikatakan halus lolos dari mulut seorang remaja antik yang sedang menikmati tidurnya. Seolah dia tidak terpengaruh akan kebisingan dan aktivitas penyuplai suara yang dihasilkan dari anggota keluarga lainnya.

"Klek..!"...pintu yang merupakan satu- satunya pengantar pada remaja antik tadi.

"Narutooo... kau mau tidur sampai kapan _**Brat**_! " teriak wanita paruh baya yang tampak berumur tiga puluh lima tahunan seraya menarik paksa selimut yang menambah kenyaman pangeran tidur _antik_ kita. Saking penuh tenaganya wanita ini sukses membuat surai merah darah panjangnya berkibar tak karuan sehingga membuat kesan dramatis yang menyeramkan padanya.

"Mmm..haaikk ka-_san_.." igau naruto.

"Haiiik..haiikk...! jangan bicara sambil tidur begitu, cepat bangun _**brat**_!" tanggap wanita yang diketahui ibunya Naruto. Dengan tidak mengurangi perasaannya ibu Naruto menarik paksa dia ke kamar mandi dan mengguyurnya dengan segayuang air.

"Huaaaa... brrr Ka-_san_ brrr.. dingin...,, brrr tega" gumam Naruto tak jelas.

"Cepat mandi nanti kau terlambat sekolah, tirulah kakakmu _**brat,**_ walau dia nakal tapi sangat rajin bangun pagi. Kalau tetap begini kau tak kan pernah bisa menyainginya." Tegas ibu Naruto.

"APA? Jangan samakan aku dengannya.. aku akan jadi lebih baik! Memang, apa bagusnya bisa bangun pagi.." teriak dan olok Naruto.

"jangan ngeyel! Cepat mandi! Kalau kau tak tak selesa FIVE MINUTE LATER.. jangan harap dapat mencium bau ramen!" tegas sekaligus ancam ibu Naruto.

"Tidak.. Jangan ka-_san_, aku segera selesai.." seru naruto raya bergegas menyelesaikan aktivitas paginya sengebut shinkansen (jika salah tuliannya, kasih tau ya.. :P).

**... Ayuri Chaentachi...**

**Diruang Serbaguna Keluarga Namikaze**

Tampak seorang pria berambut pirang jabrit yang tegah duduk bersila di depan sebuah meja. Dia tampak asik membaca surat kabar pagi. Sedangkan diseberang meja dihadapan pria itu tampak pemuda berambut merah darah yang terkesan urakan sedang berkutat dengan sebuah pisau kecil dan sebuah kayu yang ditorehnya dengan pisau kecil itu—membuat Prakarya.

Seling beberapa menit tampak ibu Naruto—nyonya Namikaze— datang seraya membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Anata,, tolong naruto itu ditegur agar dia dapat babgun pagi sendiri" seloroh nyonya namikaze pada suami.

"bukannya masalah anak- anak kau yang atur kushi-_chann_" balas ayah Naruto.

" ya, bukan berarti kau lepas tangan juga, malah seharusnya kau yang lebih tegas Minato-_kun_" delik dan tegas kushina.

"akhh,, haikk.. baikalah akan kulakukan" jawab Minato dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"dan kau kyuu,, ajarkan juga adikmu itu bangun pagi" delik Kushina pada anak sulungnya yang masih berkutat dengan prakaryanya. " lagian kau juga, mengapa mengerjakan tugas itu sekarang." Tambah Kushina.

" ya,, tapi aku tak janji. Ini hanya finishing _Mom,,_ last touching. Atau bisa juga dikatakan penyempunaan karna aku Mr. Perfect." Jawab Kyuubi bernasis ria.

"jangan hanya yaa saja. Pokoknya ibu mau mulai besok Naruto sudah bisa bangun pagi,, terserah katamu. Oya, bantu ibu membawa makanan dari dapur!" balas serta perintah Kushina.

"Aku sibuk _Momm.., _ minta bantuan yang lain saja" bantah Kyuubi.

" _I waiting ya.."_ balas Kushina seraya berjalan ke arah belakang—dapur.

" Huft,, baiklah.." respon Kyuubi seadanya seraya mengikuti Kushina.

**... Ayuri Chaentachi...**

**Few Minute Later.**

Terdengar langkah berat terkesan berlari menuruni anak tanggga tua dikediaman namikaze. "aku siap" kata Naruto ketika sampai diruang serbaguna namikaze. Mendengar itu spontan semua orang di ruang makan melirik naruto sekilas dan melanjutkan acara sarapan pagi mereka. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Naruto memasukan nasi dan sambal ke piringnya dan mulai menyantap makana dengan tergesa-gesa pasalnya semua orang di ruangan itu sudah hampir selesai dan akan melkukan aktivitas rutin mereka lagi.

"Naruto.." panggil ayahnya.

"Mmyaa,, douu-_chuang_, uaada uappa" jawap naruto dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Kunyah dulu makananmu,, boyya!" sanggah Kyuubi.

"Mmmyoisssa.. buu-_ni"_balas Naruto.

"sudahlah, dengarkan saja Tou-_san_ bicara." Tegas minato dengan sedikit ilfill pada Naruto.

"hmm,, yaa" respon Naruto.

"Mulai besok, tousan tak mau mendengar alasan apapun juga darimu, pokoknya kamu harus bisa bangun pagi dan jika tidak tousan akan memberimu uang jajan, tidak ada bantahan" jelas dan tegas minato."

"tapi.." sergah Naruto.

"tousan berangkat dulu" potong Minato.

"Selamat jalan anata, hati- hati" kata Kushina seraya mengantar suaminya kearah pin keluar.

"tousan tidak adil" gumam Naruto.

"bukankah itu bagus untukmu,, **sleeping prince**"respon serta ejek Kyuubi.

"Ni-_san_, kau sangat tidak membantu" delik naruto seraya mensidekap kedua tangannya di dada.

"Oh, ayolah kau hanya perlu bangun pagi.. huahahhaha" balas dan tawa Kyuubi melihat ekspresi naruto yang tak karuan.

"Kyuu-_ni_ _baka.."_

"APA? Kau yang."

"Kyuu.. naruuu.. CEPAT BERANGKAT SEKOLAH!" potong dan hardik Kushina.

" haiik, ikimasu!" teriak Kyubi dan Naruto bersamaan.

**... Ayuri Chaentachi...**

**Di Perjalanan kesekolah..**

"uwaah,, bagaimana bisa tousan serius begitu, kyuu-_ni_ kau yang mengasut tousan ya.." celoteh naruto.

"baka, pikiran busuk siapa itu, ide konyol itu hanya akan muncul di otakmu saja" balas Kyuubi tak terima dituduh Naruto sembarangan.

"lalu siapa lagi" balas naruto sambil mendelik menghadap kyuubi.

"tentu saja itu karna kau yang harus selalu dibangunkan.. dasar merepottkan.." balas Kyuubi.

" itu kataku.." terdengar suara yang tidak asing dibelakang mereka.

"SHIKAMARU" seru naruto. "OHAYOU!" tambahnya.

"mm,, yaa, aku mendengarmu jangan berteriak dasar merepotkan" balas shikamaru.

" Oii, _brat_ sejak kapan kata itu jadi milikmu, haa!" sergah Kyuubi bengis.

"Sejak nenek moyangku juga sering pakai kata itu,," jawab Shikamaru kalem.

"Apaan itu.." kesal kyuubi.

"Hoamm.. merepotkan" balas Shikamaru.

"sudalah, AYO BERANGKAT!" teriak naruto seraya mengamit lengan kakak dan sahabatnaya dan berlari kearah pintu gerbang yang hampir tertutup.

.

**Tbc..**

Kamus kecil:

_Brat/ boyyaa: bocah_

**Jadi, apakah naruto bisa bangun pagi, dan bagaimana dengan pitung, dusta, apaan itu. Ayo cari tahu dengan tetap membaca fic ini n' jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaa.. ripyuu plissss**

Ayuri-chan: please..,, give me kripik pedas beralasan yang disertai saran ya,, dan jangan sungkan untuk memuji ya,,#maunya..dilempar masal. Oh yaa, bagi teman – teman yang baru baca fic yuri jangan sungkan ripyu tiap chapternya ya..n' bagi yang copas cantumin sumber to nama author ya.. #ngarep.., **its make sense 4 me. Arigatou..**

Dan..

Arigatou bagi yang telah membaca fiction kosong saya semoga dapat diisi kekosongannya. #tolong jangan tanya karna saya juga tak mengerti apa yang saya tuliskan..

**Jaaaanaaaaa-**_**minnasannn **_


	4. Chapter 4: Murid Baru

**Beberapa waktu yang lalu..**

**Di dimensi para dewa**

" selamat datang Jiraiya-sama" seloroh sebuah kayu ukir berbentuk kuda.

" hm,, masih seperti dulu, kah?"

" seperti yang anda harapkan"

" aku ingin melihatnya."

"Tentu **jiraiya-**_**sama**_" tekan ukiran kayu itu dengan ujung bibirnya yang tertarik keatas.

"cepat lakukan _Kudo_!" titah jiraiya dengan suara yang terkesan berat dan mengintimidasi.

"tak sabaran seperti biasa..khu..khu" dengan mengeluarkan cahaya merah pekat dari matanya Kudo mentranspormasi jiraiya kesebuah ruangan kecil dengan ukuran tak lebih dari dua meter persegi. Dengan ketinggian tak mencaapai dua meter. Sekarang dihadapan jiraiya terdapat sebuah pola lingkaran menyerupai rembulan bahkan pola tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya pucat yang persis sama dengan rembulan.

"_tabukakklah!_"sebuah mantra keluar dari mulut jiraiya. Setelah itu deritan yang berasal dari pola rembulanpun terdengar. Perlahan namun pasti reffleksi rembulan itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian sama besar—pintu. Dengan langkah mantap jiraiya masuk kedalam. Sesampai di dalam terdengar suara debaman kecil dari pintu yang tertutup.

"kau datang!" seloroh pria yang berada dalam ruangan yang dimasuki jiraiya setelah melewati pintu rembulan tadi.

"huh, tentu saja. Bukankah aku harus memastikannya." Kata jiraiya terkesan bagai sebuah penegasan.

"hahaaaaha, ehem.. sejak kapan kau jadi seserius itu."

"huh, kau fikir begitu. Aku harus... " ucap jiraiya sambil menunduk dalam. "lagian apa yang kau lakukan disini **hashirama?,** bukankah kau seharusnya ada di pertemuan?" tambah jiraiya sambil melirik hashirama.

"benar juga, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu! Kau juga harus datang" booff..

'klon.., dasar! Jadi dia sudah disana.'

**... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

**ANDAI CERITA NARUTO BEGINI EKHH.. BEGITU?**

**Oleh: Ayuri Chaentachi**

**Desclaimer: NARUTO belong to Masashi kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Genre: Supranatural, Drama**

**Warning: ****typos, ooc, chaos' description,**

**no need flamed,cerita yang sangat biasa.**

**So, don't like don't read**

"**Speak"**

'**mind'**

**Summary:**

_ Antara naruto, manusia dan...dewa?_

_Sebenarnya ada apa ini,, kenapa semua yang disekelilingku hanya kebohongan belaka.._

_Cukup sudah aku tak membutuhkan lagi sesuatu yang disebut alasan_

_Rasa kemanusiaan?bukannya itu hanya kamuflase.._

_Topeng? Haa.._

_Liat saja akan kujadikan topeng itu seperti butiran atom.._

_Jangan harap kau dan kau! dapat bersembunyi dariku!_

**... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

Singgg...

Hawa tenang menyelimuti tempat keberadaan jiraiya sekarang. Paska kepergian hashirama, jiraiya berjalan mantap ketempat Hashirama berdiri sebelumnya. Sekarang dia tepat berada di tempat Hashirama berdiri. Di depannya terpampang sebuah lukisan setangai anggrek putih yang memiliki lima buah bunga disetiap rantingnya. Melihat itu tak dapat di elakkan sebuah senyum samar terpatri di wajahnya. Perlahan telunjuk jiraiya melesat kearah lukian tersebut. "Tuk.." telunjuk jiraiya kini menyentuh salah satu bunga anggrek itu. Dia menekannya dan menarik bunga anggrek itu ketengah lukisan begitu pula dengan bunga lainnya dan sekarang yang tampak adalah sebuah bunga ros putih yang perlahan- lahan bunga itu timbul namun jiraiya tak dapat menyentuhnya. Sampai sekarang ini tak ada satu orang dewapun yang dapat menyentuh bunga ros putih itu. Bunga yang dapat merubah keadaan menjadi seperti semula. Jiraiya tersenyum kecut seraya berkata lirih "sampai kapan ini akan berlanjut, kaguya-_sama_?". Setelah berkata begitu bunga tersebut kembali bertebar membentuk lukisan bunga angrek.

"sepertinya aku juga harus kembali ketempat pertemuan.." ucap jiraiya.

**... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

Tap.. tap.. tap... gemaan langkah tiga orang pemuda dilorong sekolah memecah keneningan di koridor utama disekolah itu.

"nanti sepulang sekolah kita berkumpul di tempat bisa" kata Shikamaru.

"tentu.." jawab kyuubi.

"Oiii,, TUNGGU KENAPA KALIAN MENINGGALKANKU" Teriak naruto pada kakak dan shikamaru yang pada awalnya berangkat bersama dengannya.

"DASAR _**BRAT!**_, JANGAN BERISIK.!" Teriak Kyuubi tak kalah derasnya dari naruto. "shika, janga sampai bocah itu mengikutimu nanti.. dia"

"aku paham.. mendokusai" balas Shikamaru seraya melirik Kyuubi dengan ekor matanya. Lalu dia beralih melihat naruto yang berlari dari kejauhan menghampiri mereka.

"Aku duluan.." kata Kyuubi lalu berjalan kearah tangga yang menuju kelas XII.

"mmnn" gumam Shikamaru tak jelas. Dan bergerak masuk ke pintu yang tepat disampingnya yang bertuliskan kelas X-a. Shikamaru benar- benar mengacuhkan Naruto dan menuju ke arah pojok belakang kelas. Dengan malas dia hempaskan dirinya di kursi dan mulai menikmati tidur paginya?.. dasar Shika~

Tak lama kemudian...

Seorang bocah tampak mengatur nafas di depan kelas X-a dengan tangan kirinya memegang gangang pintu dan tangan kananya menopang berat tubuhnya pada lutut kanannya, lalau.."OHAYOUU MINNAA" teriak naruto seraya mengangkat tubuhnya. "Oii, Shika, beraninya kau mengacuhkanku.." tambah naruto.

"ohayou," balas teman Naruto

"mendokusai.." balas Shikamaru dengan mengankat tangan kanannya dimana kepalanya teteap tepekur alias mencoba kembali tidur.

"dasar," dengus naruto seraya berjalan kearah kursinya tepat di depan Shikamaru.

Teng.. teng.. teng.. suara bel menghentikan kegiata para siswa mereka kembli ketempat duduk masing- masing. Untuk menunggu guru.

"ohayou, anak-anak.." sapa seorang Pria dengan bekas luka melintang di wajahnya—Iruka.

"Ohayou.. sensei.." balas mereka semua.

"ahya, kalian mendapat teman baru..!" seloroh Iruka.

"Benarkah.." jawab semua murid kecuali Shikamaru yang masih asik dengan kebiasaanya. Dan spontan karna itu semua mata murid terarah ke arah pintu.

"Kalian masuklah.." panggil Iruka sambil menghadap kearah pintu.

"Kalian? Murid barunya ada berapa orang sensei" tanya kiba. Mendengar itu Iruka hanya tersenyum samar dan..

Masuklah dua orang berbeda gender.. kedalam kelas mereka..

Bagai siang dan malam begitulah pemikiran orang didalam kelas tersebut ketika melihat kedua orang itu. Hal itu mereka simpulkan saat menatap kedua pasang maniak murid baru tersebut.

"silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian!" kata Iruka tegas memecah kesunyian yang iruka heran kenapa kelas tiba-tiba menjadi hening begitu. Bahkan Naruto dan Kiba juga terdiam.

"Sasuke **Uchiha**" kata pemuda yang memiliki bola mata sekelam malam serta kulit pucat yang kontras dengan bola matanya ditambah rambut blue dark yang memiliki style mencuat kebelakang—sungguh terlihat Kharismatik.

Bagai terbebas dari sihir kebisuan para gadis di kelas itu mulai ricuh dapat terdengar gumaman kata tampan dari mulut dengusan tak suka dari para siswa pria atau siswa pria terdengar bertanya- tanya pada sosok bak peri yang berdiri di belakang pemuda yang bernama sasuke tadi.

"hanya, itu..? baiklah, selanjutnya.." respon Iruka sedikit bingung dengan suasana kelas yang tak dapat di deskripsikan sekarang ini. Tapi bukannya wanita itu yang bicara malah..

"Dia Hinata **Uchiha**" kenalkan pemuda itu. Lalu gadis dibelakang sasuke tersenyum samar dan membungkuk hormat. Ternang saja hal itu menuai pertanyaan dikepala murid. Seperti kenapa tak dia sendiri yang memperkenalkan diri? Uchiha? Apa mereka berdua kembarkah?. Dan sebelum murid beertanya Iruka menjelaskan sesuatu pada mereka.

"aa.. hinata ini sedikit berbeda dari kita dia tidak dapat berbicara oleh karna itu sensei harap kalian dapat memahami dan berteman baik dengan mereka berdua."

'owh.' Batin siswa seraya menatap hinata kasian. Tapi "YOSH,, nata-chan senang berkenalan denganmu.. ohya, matamu bening.. itu indah" kata dan puji naruto tak ada tatapan kasian dari mata naruto. Itu sedikit membuat hinata merasa nyaman dan karna kata terkhir naruto sekarang rona merah menguasai wajah Hinata. Karna terlalu gugup diapun berjalan mundur dan bersembunyi dibelakang Sasuke.

'mata bening' bathin Shikamaru. Yang menyadarkannya dari hobinya yang kemudian dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melirik ke arah Hinata. Dia? Gadis itu?

"Bletak.." suara pukulan terdengar dari tempat duduk naruto

"aduh, apa yang kau lakukan Kiba" kesal dan sengit Naruto

"Kau menakutinya, baka" balas kiba tak kalah sengitnya.

"Akukan Tak bermaksud begitu.. " balas Naruto

"Dobe" kata sasuke datar dan langsung menusuk kehati naruto.

"siapa yang kau panggil begitu teme.."

"SUDAH, jangan berisik. Sesi perkenalan kalian lanjutkan saja nanti.." potong iruka. Sasuke Hinata Duduk di kursi kosong" tambah Iruka.

Sasuke melihat dua kursi kosong tepat disamping bocah pirang yang disebutnya dobe. 'sepertinya Guru telah menyiapkan kursi itu untuk mereka' bathin Sasuke. Ya, karna saat mendaftar di sekolah ini dia telah mengajukan syarat harus sekelas dan duduk berdekatan dengan Hinata. Kemudian dia berjalan kearah kursi tersebut dengan Hinata setia mengekor dibelakangnya.

Dan.. Shikamaru masih melirik Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.. lalu dia kembali ke hobinya sebelum itu dia sempat mengirim pesan pada Kyuubi..

**... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

Di kelas Kyuubi..

Drrrttt.. Kyuubi mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang dia terima dari Shikamaru.

"sepertinya **aku menemukannya**..tapi ini sedikit aneh dia bermarga **Uchiha**" begitulah isi pesan yang diterima Kyuubi. Membaca pesan tersebut senyum menawan hadir diwajah manisnya.

.

.

.

**tbc**

ayuri: bagaimana minna? Cerita ini masih berlika-liku tapi disini sudah mulai jelas sedikit demi sedikit. Chapter depan akan lebih jelas lagi permasalahannya karna akan ada flashback keadaan seperti semula yang dimaksud jiraiya. Jadi, Apa cerita ini dilanjut ato di hapus aja? So, R n R

Ayuri-chan: please..,, give me kripik pedas beralasan yang disertai saran ya,, dan jangan sungkan untuk memuji ya,,#maunya..dilempar masal. Oh yaa, bagi teman – teman yang baru baca fic yuri jangan sungkan ripyu tiap chapternya ya..n' bagi yang copas cantumin sumber to nama author ya.. #ngarep.., **its make sense 4 me. Arigatou..**

Dan..

Arigatou bagi yang telah membaca fiction kosong saya semoga dapat diisi kekosongannya. #tolong jangan tanya karna saya juga tak mengerti apa yang saya tuliskan..

**Jaaaanaaaaa-**_**minnasannn **_


	5. Chapter 5: Galau!

Chapter 5: Galau!

" Teng…, teng.., teng…." Suara lonceng yang melantuni penjuru sekolah menjadi akhir dari kegiatan belajar mengajar pada hari ini. Seperti tahanan yang mendapat kebebasan para murid tak terkecuali guru bergegas meninggalkan gedung yang telah berumur puluhan tahun—Sekolah—itu dengan perasaan yang sulit untuk dilukiskan.

Kira-kira lima meter dari gerbang sekolah dapat kita lihat seorang bocah blondie yang memiliki kulit gelap atau dapat disebut seperti caramel. Dia tampak berjalan gontai bayangkan saja dari tadi sudah lebih dari puluhan murid yang jauh dibelakangnya kini mendahuluinya. Terlebih dengan wajah tertekuk dan terkesan memiriskan itu dapat kita ketahui bahwa bocah SMA ini tidak baik- baik saja.

"ckkkiiiittt…." Sebuah mobil Jib tanpa atap tepat berhenti disamping bocah itu.

"Oiiii…., Naru_Chann.. ada apa denganmu haaa? Berjalan seperti siput begitu..! apalagi wajahmu.. coba liat wajahmu itu buruk sekali sekali tau.." sergah seorang pemuda manis yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di wajahnya dengan rambut brown cepak ditambah kulitnya senada dengan Naruto—Inuzuka Kiba.

Mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu naruto langsung saja mendonggak sambil berseru "Kiba.." tidak hanya itu naruto langsung bergegas naik keatas mobil Jib. Haahh.. entah darimana energy itu. Dan..

"Pletak… jangan memanggil namaku seperti itu." Tegas Naruto.

"Ahahaah.. Warui.."

Dengan itu Kiba mulai memacu kembali mobil Jibnya. Tak seharusnya suasana menjadi tenang begini jika ada duo bocah yang dikenal hyper ini. Sepertinya mereka terlalu larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

"kau tampak kesal Naruto?"

"seperti kau tidak tahu saja!" terdengar jawaban ketidaksukaan dari Naruto. "Hmm, tapi tak biasanya.." kilah Kiba tanpa menoleh pada Naruto. Tampak dia berusaha lebih Fokus pada jalan yang memiliki banyak liku pada saat ini.

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu, aku.. hanya merasa orang-orang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.." kata naruto seraya membuang muka kearah sampingnya.

"Begitukah? Oiii.. Oiiii… kau hanya terlalu mengangapnya serius itu hanya hal biasa yang kau alamikan? Daripada memikirkan itu bagaimana kalau kita ke game center saja"

"A..ak.."

"Tak ada penolakan.." potong Kiba dengan diikuti menginjak gas dengan semangat.

"Oiiii.. Kiba, kau ingin membunuhku haa!" delik naruto kesal dengan sikap sembrono temannya. Walu terlihat urakan Naruto adalah orang yang mematuhi peraturan.

"Welcome.. " kata kiba santai dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Cih.." dan tak lama tawapun pecah diantara mereka berdua.

Walau tak ada kejelasan mereka sekarang menuju ke game center di mall konoha. Tak jarang mereka terlibat percakapan namun, sepertinya keheninggan lebih mendominasi saat ini. Dimana Naruto tampak memandang kosong kearah jejeran toko disepanjang perjalanan mereka dengan sesekali menarik nafas panjang. Sekelebat kejadian di sekolah tadi kembali menari-nari di pikirannya.

**ANDAI CERITA NARUTO BEGINI****,**** EKHH.. BEGITU?**

**Oleh: Ayuri Chaentachi**

**Desclaimer: NARUTO belong to Masashi kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast****: Uzumaki Naruto**

**Genre: Supranatural, ****Fantasy, ****Drama**

**Warning:**AU, AT, typos, ooc, chaos description,

Alur Blank, cerita yang sangat biasa**.**

**N****o ****N****eed flamed****,**** So, don't like don't read**

"**Speak"**

'**mind'**

**Summary:**

_Antara naruto, manusia dan...dewa?_

_Sebenarnya ada apa ini,, kenapa semua yang disekelilingku hanya kebohongan belaka.._

_Cukup sudah aku tak membutuhkan lagi sesuatu yang disebut alasan_

_Rasa kemanusiaan?bukannya itu hanya kamuflase.._

_Topeng? Haa.._

_Liat saja akan kujadikan topeng itu seperti butiran atom.._

_Jangan harap kau dan kau! dapat bersembunyi dariku!_

**... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

Tampak Iruka membereskan buku mengajarnya dan kemudian berkata "baiklah, silahkan Istirahat Anak-Anak."

Entah apa yang mengomando tiba-tiba para murid berkerumun kearah meja Naruto tepatnya kemeja Duo murid baru. Mereka sibuk menayakan hal-hal yang menurut mereka penting pada kedua murid itu. Tapi..

"**Berisik, kalian.. menjauhlah!**"respon Sasuke. Mendengar respon yang tak diharapkan dari pemuda itu ditambah auranya yang terasa sangat mencekam dengan tatapan mata yang tajam bak elang yang telah menentukan mangsanya. Sedangkan Hinata yang tepat disampingnya terlihat tenang seperti hal itu bukanlah apa-apa. Dengan bisikan kecil para siswa pergi meninggalkan kelas yang tidak kondusif lagi saat ini. Pupus sudah harapan mereka yang ingin akrab dengan para makhluk sempurna yang menjadi teman baru mereka itu.

Kini tampak yang bertahan dikelas yaitu Duo murid baru, Shikamaru yang masih tertidur, Kiba yang masih setia Duduk dibangkunya dan Naruto yang berdiri tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

Terang saja melihat hal itu Kiba mencoba untuk mengembalikan kesadaran temannya "Narutooo.. oii, Naruto.." panggil Kiba dengan menguncang bahu Naruto dengan sangat cepatnya.

"Aa..akh, ya.. Kiba hentikan kau membuatku pusing!" teriak Naruto pada Kiba yang terlalu bersemangat menguncang tubuhnya. Setelah menghentikan aksinya Kiba hanya tertawa canggung kearah Naruto yang tampak errr.. kusut. " uhukk,, uhukk.." Naruto terbatuk dengan memegangi perutnya serta merunduk.

"Dobe!" sekelebat kicauan gelombang suara bernada berat merambat menubruk gendang telinga Naruto.

Mendengar kata yang terasa pernah didengarnya serta suara yang juga dia tau betul itu siapa terang saja naruto langsung menoleh pada sumbernya.."kau, siapa yang kau sebut Dobe.. Teme!"

Dengan gerakan tangan yang menopang dagunya Sasuke melirik Naruto dan mendengus "huh…!". Tampak dia tak terlalu meperdulikan Naruto yang sekarang sudah tampak seperti banteng yang siap mengamuk.

"Oiiii, apa yang kau katakan TEME!, lagian sikap apa itu menyuruh orang-orang pergi, haa.. "

"Ck, mereka mengganggu, kau juga jangan berisik."

"APA? DASAAR MANUSIA EGOIS..!"

"Hn.., Egois? Aku?... **yang egois itu kau Uzumaki Naruto**" kata Sasuke dengan menatap naruto tajam sekarang dia tidak lagi terlihat tak peduli yang ada dari sorot matanya terlihat kekecewaan yang mendalam, gambaran bola mata yang yang pernaah mengalami rasa sakit.

"**Kau..**"

Mendengar Sasuke akan kembali berkata Hinata mencoba menghentikannya dengan bangkit dari tempat Duduk dan..

"HENTIKAN, Sasuke!" mendengar suara yang lantang itu membuat semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu langsung saja mengalihkan perhatiannya kesumber suara.

"Cih.." respon Sasuke dengan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu saat melewati orang yang menghentikannya barusan dia hanya menatapnya tajam seolah sedang membaca pikiran masing-masing.

"Mmm, maafkan adikku, dia agak kaku dalam bergaul.. " kata pria yang tampak jauh lebih tua dari naruto. Perawakannya mirip dengan sasuke hanya saja dia memiliki rambut yang panjang dan di ikat—Uchiha Itachi.

"benar sekali, aku Itachi, Uchiha Itachi..guru baru disini dan juga Aniki Sasuke.. sampai berjumpa lagi.." tambah pria itu. "Hinata, Ikut aku.." katanya lagi kemudian berlalu dari kelas itu dengan senyum samar yang dia tawarkan pada ketiga bocah yang masih mengumpulkan kesadaran mereka dari keterkejutan yang datang bertubi hari ini. Lain lagi dengan Shikamaru dia telah keluar dari kelas tak lama setelah Itachi dan Hinata.

Tak lama naruto bergerak perlahan dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Kiba. "Apa-apaan barusan? Aku? Egois?" tanyanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan cepat Naruto menoleh kearah Kiba "kau lihat Kiba, tatapan Sasuke tadi, dia melihatku seperti aku ini penjahat yang telah meenghancurkan Hidupnya..".

"Aa..aku tak mengerti Naruto.. entahlah..Dia terlihat membencimu!"

**... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

"..ruto, Naruto.. " kiba berusaha mengembalikan Naruto kedemensi yang seharusnya. Dengan mengibaskan telapak tangannya didepan wajah naruto. Sedikit kesal akhirnya Kiba menjitak kepala Naruto "Bletak..". benar saja hal ini berhasil "ittaii.. apa yang kau lakukan Kiba?"

"Cih, salahmu, kita sudah sampai dari lima menit yang lalu dan kau.., ha-ah, sudahlah ayo masuk.." dengan pandangan malas Kiba turun dari mobil menuju kearah mall.

"Kiba tunggu, maaf.. aku han—" dengan tiba-tiba Kiba membekap mulut Naruto. Tapi Naruto tak mau diperlakukan begitu sehingga dia berontak "..uaapa yang kau lakukan Kiba" kata Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari bekapan Kiba.

Tiba-tiba Kiba mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah bibirnya dan menunjuk kearah ujung mall " sssttt, lihat itu" kata Kiba. Spontan Naruto melihat kearah yang ditunjukan Kiba.

"Itukan Orochimaru-sensei" kata Naruto seolah tak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Ini sungguh luar biasa, aku tak percaya guru yang dikabarkan tidak waras sehingga berhenti mengajar itu berkeliaran dimall begini, apa yang dilakukannya?" balas Kiba.

"Siapa yang tahu, jadi ingin mencari tahu?" Naruto berkata seolah ia menemukan sesuatu yang memacu adrenalinnya. Dapat dilihat dari senyum lebar yang terpatri diwajah manisnya.

"Selamat datang Naruto" balas Kiba dengan senyum yang tak kalah lebar. Terang saja kiba berkata begitu karna dari tadi dia merasa asing dengan sikap Naruto. Dan sekarang yang dapat kita lihat adalah dua orang bocah dengan senyum psyco yang tampak kurang..waras.

**... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

Sudah lebih dari satu jam duo pemuda ini mengikuti mantan sensei mereka berkeliling di mall konoha itu. Dan dari yang mereka perhatikan tak ada yang aneh dengan sensei mereka tersebut dia terlihat _totally normal_.

"Ini membosankan..kufikir akan ada yang menarik.." Kiba mengerutu dengan wajah malas.

"Yah, ini membosankan.." Naruto ikut membenarkan. "Lebih baik kita bermain game saja tadi" keluh Naruto dengan mengeret langkahnya. Entah kemana semangat mereka diawal tadi untuk membuntuti mantan sensei mereka. "Kenapa kita tidak main game sekarang saja.." tawar Kiba kembali bersemangat.

"itu bagus.. ayo" ajak Naruto. Baru saja mereka akan pergi mereka melihat ada seorang pemuda berambut silver memdekati mantan guru mereka. Jujur saja mereka sangat mengenali pemuda itu bagaimana tidak pasalnya pemuda yang mereka lihat itu adalah teman sekelas mereka.

"Kimimarou..? kenapa dia dan Orochimaru sensei.." kata Kiba dan Naruto berbarengan. Gurat keingintahuan kembali muncul pada ekspresi kedua wajah pemuda ini. Mereka terlihat kembali antusias mengikuti duo orang yang mereka kenal keluar dari mall. Entah kemana keinginan untuk bermain game tadi mereka simpan.

**... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

"Nggghh…"

"Akhirnya, kau bangun juga Naruto…"

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar Naruto mencoba mengenali tempatnya berada. Alangkah terkejutnya dia mendapati dirinya terikat disebuah kursi dan begitu juga kiba yang ada dihadapannya. "Ekhh,, dimana kita…?" Untungnya mulutnya tidak ditutup. Tapi, jelas saja tempat mereka sekarang kedap suara.

.

.

.

TBC

Yosh, sudah lama sekali…, tapi rasanya cerita ini tak ada peminat sama sekali yaa… #miris. Namun, berhubung ini fic debut pertama Yuu di panpiksion… jadi, yaa… akan Yuu tamatkan. Walau… tak ada yang baca…#nangis darah….

Sore, jaa…

(masih 3 rieviw) Senin, 23 februari 2015


End file.
